What We Could Have Been
by Darth Cody
Summary: A look at what would have become of the Galaxy under different circumstances. Read on to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars. I only own my OC's. Prominent themes: Action, Adventure, Family, Suspense, and some Romance. Cover art belongs to Renny08 on Deviantart.


**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: This is a separate canon from that of Altered Destinies. It picks up just shortly after the chapter "Conspiracies", with Nazo remaining on Coruscant instead of going to Mandalore to assist Ahsoka. However, I intend to have certain aspects of the other canon transfer over to this one.**

 **Also, the content of this chapter was inspired by norik956's story, Mysterious Ways. And some pretty recognizable references scattered throughout.**

* * *

"Master Windu," Nazo called out. "Is everything alright? Something seems to be troubling you."

The Korrun Jedi looked up from the floor, turning his attention to the young knight. "Forgive me, Knight Malfoy." He replied. "But I have just received some grave news from Knight Skywalker."

Nazo raised an eyebrow. "Grave news?" He asked. "Of what sort?"

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been searching for." Windu replied. "I was about to confront him when you stopped me."

"I see," Nazo said, nodding once. When he saw the confused glance the elder Jedi gave him, he added, "I've suspected that was true. I just didn't have enough information until recently."

"What do you mean?" Mace asked.

"It was just after Anakin, Master Kenobi, and the Chancellor..."landed" here on Coruscant following the battle. Anakin told me how he was going to spare Dooku, but killed him after the Chancellor told him too. It made me wonder, why would the Chancellor want Dooku dead so badly? While the Chancellor was speaking in the Senate, I decided to do a little investigating and discovered this..." He pulled out a data chip, handing it to the Jedi Master.

"That chip contains a message sent from the Chancellor's office to Serenno." Nazo explained. "I think that should cover for what I'm going to do."

"What would that be?" Mace Windu asked.

"Dealing with the Sith Lord." Nazo replied sternly. "Don't try to stop me, either. In fact, I'd advise you to show this to the rest of the council, and then bring it to the Senate. They need to know the truth about their 'beloved leader'."

"Are you sure that it would be wise to confront the Chancellor alone, Knight Malfoy?" Mace asked, as Nazo turned towards the ship.

"Do I think it's wise?" Nazo replied. "No, I honestly don't. Am I going to die? Probably. Will I go through with this anyway? Absolutely. Besides, even if I die, I'll just take that treacherous Sith down with me." He began to board the ship. "Oh," He added, as the ship's engines started up. "And see to it that Anakin is made a Jedi Master." With that, the ship took off, headed for the Chancellor's office. Mace Windu looked down at the data chip in his hands, and sighed. He knew what would have to be done.

* * *

Nazo took a deep breath as he marched down the halls towards the Chancellor's office. _This is it_ , he told himself. _Don't get scared now. The fate of the Galaxy is in your hands._

As he approached the door, the Chancellor's secretary stopped him. She looked young; roughly his own age. She looked up from the data-pads at her desk and said, "I'm sorry, Master Jedi, but I'm afraid you cannot see the Chancellor without an appointment."

"I see," Nazo said, as he flipped his hood down. He caught the way she suddenly looked back down at the data-pads, blushing slightly. "However, there is something urgent that I must tell him. I simply can't afford to wait. But if the Chancellor is not available now, could you please contact me when he returns, miss..." He set the coding of his holotransmitter on her desk.

"Oh, my name is Lyra." She replied. "Lyra Croft. And the Chancellor is currently in his office, and..." She paused, nervously. "And, I'll tell him you wish to see him."

"Thank you, miss Croft." Nazo replied, satisfied.

He turned to leave when she added, "Oh, and here's the coding for my holotransmitter, so that you can tell if I contact you." She handed him a slip of paper from her desk, and he slipped it into his pocket.

"Thank you, miss Croft." He said. She blushed slightly as she adjusted her glasses, and returned to work. He turned to enter the Chancellor's office when he heard her whisper, "I get off work at seven tonight, just so you know."

It didn't register in his mind until the doors closed behind him. He suddenly felt concerned. _Well, Nazo_ , he thought, _you just got yourself a date. Now you_ have _to survive this fight._

As the Chancellor looked up from his desk, he saw that the dark-haired Jedi approach. "Ah," Palpatine said. "Welcome..."

"Knight Malfoy." Nazo replied.

"Knight Malfoy," Palpatine repeated, smiling. "Come in, please."

 _Goodness,_ Nazo thought. _Now that I know his secret, that friendly, almost Grandfatherly tone in his voice just feels creepy. Better just get this over with._

"Your Excellency," He said. "There is something I needed to speak with you about. It concerns the leader of the Separatists."

"Is that so?" Palpatine asked, his interest peaked.

"Yes." Nazo replied. "It would seem that the Separatists were being controlled by the Sith this entire time."

"Then it is fortunate that Dooku is dead." Palpatine said. Nazo already knew the truth, but he could tell the Chancellor was more pleased with that sentence than expected.

"Unfortunately," Nazo continued. "There is still the matter of Dooku's master, Darth Sidious."

At the sound of his Sith name, Palpatine shuddered. Nazo pretended not to notice, though the smirk that threatened to creep onto his lips almost gave him away.

Palpatine cleared his throat. "Then we must do everything in our power to bring this individual to justice." He said.

"Oh, I knew that already," Nazo replied, allowing himself to chuckle. Internally, however, he was shaking a little. He lowered his gaze, casting a shadow over his eyes. "That's why I'm here."

The Chancellor said nothing for a moment. "What are you..." Then, things finally clicked into place. Nazo smiled, satisfied. "So, you figured it out, then." Palpatine said, his voice making Nazo think of a snake getting choked.

"I've known for a while." He replied, before leaping backwards to the other side of the room. "Chancellor Palpatine, or rather, Darth Sidious," He began, as he drew his lightsaber and ignited it. "In the name of the Jedi Order, you are under arrest for conspiring against the Republic."

Palpatine glared at him. "I am the Senate." He hissed.

Nazo gripped his weapon tighter. "Not anymore, Sith."

The Chancellor slowly rose to his feet. "It's treason, then." He hissed, summoning a lightsaber from the sleeve of his robes and igniting it.

Nazo cracked his neck, breathing out sharply through his nose. He closed his eyes.

With a ghostly roar, the Chancellor launched himself at the Jedi. Nazo's eyes snapped open, and with his free hand, he reached out and grabbed hold of the Chancellor.

"Thought that by allowing me to try and probe your mind, that you could catch me off guard, eh?" Nazo said, smiling. "Well, I already knew you would do that when I first walked in. I also now know that you intend to turn Anakin against me. Against everyone." Palpatine scowled at him, unable to break free of the Jedi's hold. "Well," Nazo continued. "I can assure you that I won't let that happen."

"And what makes you so confident in that statement, Jedi?" Sidious growled.

Nazo smirked. "Simple," He replied. "You won't be alive that much longer." He looked past the Chancellor, out to the evening sun. "You know," Nazo said, as he closed his eyes thoughtfully. "It's a really nice day out. Sun's shining, people going about their business. It's on days like this, people like you..." He opened his eyes again. His left eye was literally glowing, as if tiny a tiny flame was shining through it. " _Should be burning in hell._ "

He swept his hand, slamming the Sith repeatedly into the walls, ceiling, and floor, before dropping him.

Sidious slowly got to his feet, as the repeated onslaught he had just been put through had knocked the wind out of him. Nonetheless, in fact, much to Nazo's expectation, he still intended to murder the Jedi.

"You will die here, Jedi." He growled, summoning his lightsaber again.

"Maybe so," Nazo shrugged. "But if that is the case, then I'm taking you with me, Sith." He readied his lightsaber and pounced.

The two blades clashed again and again, neither of their wielders willing to give an inch. Nazo could tell as the Chancellor backtracked through the halls that the Sith was trying to manipulate the battle. And Nazo was willing to play along, for the moment.

The battle eventually led to the side of one of the windows, which was shattered as Palpatine swung at Nazo's throat, and missed. Nazo aimed a force push at the Chancellor's knees, attempting to cripple the old man. However, his push merely flattened the Chancellor against the edge of the window. Nazo held his blade at the Chancellor's throat, and said, "It ends here, Sith." He suddenly became aware of a new presence in the room. Anakin.

As the new arrival approached them, Palpatine turned his head to look at Anakin. "You see, Anakin?" He called out, desperation and exhaustion apparent in his voice. "I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"Anakin," Nazo called. "He's been controlling this entire war from the beginning. I've seen his thoughts. He's been planning everything from the start, even this moment."

"He needs to stand trial," Anakin replied. "Don't kill him."

Nazo was unsettled by how determined Anakin was to keep the Chancellor alive. "He's too dangerous, Anakin." He argued. "We can't afford to let him live."

"But..." Anakin said, before his voice faltered. "I need him."

"Anakin, I am the only one who can help you save the ones you love." Palpatine rasped. Nazo looked up at Anakin, then back to the Chancellor. "Please, help me."

"Your reign has ended, Sidious." Nazo snapped. "You have lost."

"No..." Palpatine replied, before his voice became more of a growl. "No, no, no, you have lost!" He shot his hands out, launching Sith Lightning at the Jedi, who used his lightsaber to defend himself. Bits of lightning bounced back, striking the Chancellor across the face and disfiguring it. The light forced Anakin to avert his gaze.

When the torrent of electricity finally stopped, Anakin looked back at the Chancellor, whose twisted features were accompanied by his pained breathing. "I'm...too weak..." Palpatine struggled. "Please...help me..."

"Anakin," Nazo said. "This is our chance. Our chance to bring balance to the Galaxy. We have to do this, now." He raised his lightsaber, ready to end this.

"NO!" Anakin yelled. He drew his lightsaber and brought it up, blocking Nazo's own. Nazo turned to look at Anakin, with some unreadable expression on his face.

His lapse of action was all the Sith needed. He shot out another wave of tormenting Sith lightning. "Unlimited...POWER!" He yelled, as he sent Nazo flailing across the room.

Nazo hit the wall at the other side of the room and slumped down. Anakin staggered back from where he stood, as Palpatine rose, and stormed over to where Nazo was standing.

"Now, you will die, Jedi." Sidious rasped.

"Do it then," Nazo managed to say. "Kill me."

The Sith Lord chuckled. "Oh, I am not going to kill you." His evil smile widened. "He is."

Anakin had walked over to them, and was standing next to the Chancellor. He looked down at Nazo, who glared back at him. "So that's how it is, huh?" Nazo said. "At least I tried."

Anakin stood still, when a voice entered his head. _Whatever he has promised to help you prevent,_ it said, clearly in Nazo's voice. _Consider that by joining him, you are ensuring that whatever it is will happen._

"Well, My apprentice," Sidious snarled, pulling Anakin from his thoughts. "Kill the Jedi, and take your place at my side. We shall bring peace to the Galaxy at last."

Anakin took a deep breath. He drew his lightsaber, raising it and preparing to swing. Nazo sighed, and closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable. Anakin swung his blade, and it made contact with human flesh.

What happened next would bring monumental change to the entire Galaxy.

 **A/N: Dun Dun DUN! That's it for this chapter. Also, maybe I should go back and underline all the direct references I've included in the dialogue for my previous stories. Yeah, I'll do that. Starting here.**

 **Also, funny story. I used the Star Wars Name Generator again when coming up with a name for the young secretary, who will continue to be relevant throughout the story. One of the names that popped up was "Lyra Croft." I couldn't miss an opportunity to use it.**

 **In addition, I will be using earth measurements when concerning the time of day. Consider it like this: A standard year in the Star Wars galaxy is 365 days even. Sixty seconds to a minute, sixty minutes to an hour, 24 hours to a day, 7 days a week, and the same twelve months to a year. The only difference is that there is no leap year.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, the consequences of Anakin's choices and what it means for the Galaxy. And some secrets are also revealed.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


End file.
